


Viewing Spot

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Ford Pines, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford has Stan's urn in his room. (Past) Stancest and Dipford, dark.





	Viewing Spot

Stan had wanted to be cremated, despite their religion. His ashes are on the shelf now, in a plain, wooden urn; not Stan’s preferred resting place, but Ford hasn’t had the time to go to Vegas and leave him somewhere to watch over the gamblers. He has been- busy.  
  
He wonders if Stan is watching him now, since he can’t watch anyone else. He hopes so.  
  
“Great Uncle Ford,” Dipper whispers, wrapping his arms around Ford’s neck.  
  
They are in the bed that Stan and Ford used to share. They still have their clothes on, but they’re both hard, and neither can stop touching the other. Dipper keeps laughing, nervous and high-pitched, running his hands along Ford’s neck and shoulders.  
  
“I can’t believe,” he starts to say, but Ford kisses him silent; they don’t need words now. He is keenly aware of the position of the urn on the topmost shelf as he pins Dipper down on the bed, prepares to fuck him.  
  
He hopes Stan can see all of this, what Ford is doing in their bed, to Dipper. He hopes Stan understands that this is a punishment, the one he deserves for dying. 


End file.
